An electronic component mounting package used in an electronic apparatus in the related art includes a base having an electronic component mounting section on an upper surface thereof, and a signal terminal provided in the base. For example, the base has a through-hole, and a sealing material fills the through-hole. The signal terminal passes through the sealing material to be fixed to the base. An electronic component is mounted on the upper surface of the base, and is covered by a cover, for example.